A Sasuke Love Story
by Itachi108
Summary: Takes place in Shippuden. Naruto's twin sister and her team return to Konoha from training for so long. Will her return reveal hidden secrets? Would anybody trust her again? What will happen to her? Read and find out... Sorry I'm not good with summaries so please just click, read, and review :) Rated M for foul language and later chapters ;) I don't own Naruto only my Oc's
1. Info

Name: Akari Uzumaki Age: 16 Family: Twin brother Naruto Uzumaki Looks: Just like Naruto has blonde hair, blue eyes, and whiskers. Hair is long and wavy goes a little past her butt. Curves in all the right places and is 5'4 Wears: Black T-shirt, sometimes wears the same jacket as Naruto, Navy blue ninja pants (like Hinata's), weapons pouch on right thigh,b lack ninja sandals, and has headband round neck.  
Past: Just like Naruto people hated her. Not because she was the sister of a jinjuriki but because of something else (will mention later in the story). People, mainly kids, would throw rocks at her and calling her all sorts of names. When Naruto and her graduated Ninja school they both made friends.  
Likes: Ramen!, swimming, rain, training, missions, Blue, Music (Rock and Techno), reading (same IQ as Shikamaru), singing, Dancing ( when alone or with Naruto), and cookies!  
Dislikes: Bullies, know-it-all, snot nosed jerks, fangirls/boys, Pink, Storms, world of no Ramen and Cookies, annoying people, and Sakura.  
Personality: Kind-hearted, funny, hyper active, caring, stubborn, mean, (Don't get on bad side unless you have a death wish.)  
Friends: Sasuke, Choji, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba,Lee, Neji, Ino, TenTen, Hinata, Yuki, Neko.  
Enemies: Akatsuki, Orochimaru, Sakura Abilities: Has all the chakra natures, and can do medical nin-jutsu.  
Weapons: Kunai Crush: Sasuke

Name: Yuki Uzuki Age: 16 Family: Mother (Rima), Father (Diseased), only child.  
Looks: Shoulder length straight dark brown hair, forest green eyes, hour-glass figure, 5'4 Wears: Long sleeved green shirt, black shorts (goes under knees), Headband on top of her head, weapon pouch on her butt.  
Past: Grew up in Konoha, father died when she was 6 and her mother raised her on her own.  
Likes: Cakes, training, missions, flowers, birds.  
Dislikes: boring days, annoying people, Sakura, Personality: Stubborn, active, funny, nice, mean (when has to be)  
Friends: Sasuke, Choji, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba,Lee, Neji, Ino, TenTen, Hinata, Neko, and Akari.  
Enemies: Akatsuki, Orochimaru, Sakura Abilities: Has water and wind chakra nature Weapons: Basic ninja tools Crush: Lee

Name: Neko Age: 16 Family: Diseased Looks: Mid-Length white straight hair, Red eyes, hour-glass figure, white cat ears and tail, 5'3.  
Wears: Same as Akari but in red and no jacket. Wears black hat to cover ears and tucks tail in her pants to hide it.  
Past: Born somewhere in the forest with her Clan. Was wiped out by Orochimaru. Run away to Konoha.  
Likes: Yarn, Playing, goofing off, training, sunny days, bugs, cats.  
Dislikes: Storms, rain, loud noises Friends: Sasuke, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Neji, Ino, TenTen, Hinata, Yuki Enemies: Akatsuki, Orochimaru, Sakura Abilities: Has lighting and fire Weapons: Has a sword (looks like Sasuke's from Shippuden)  
Crush: Shino


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Coming Home and Bad Memories

* * *

"Finally home" Yuki took in a deep breath. I nodded my head. "I wonder how everyone is? It s been 3 years." Neko said. "Don t you mean Shino?" Me and Yuki teased while Neko turned as red as her shirt. "I'm only worried about Naruto. I wonder how he's doing. Ever since Sasuke left it's been hard on all of us." I sighed. We were walking to the Hokage to report our training was done. As we were walking we heard yelling, so we left to go check it out. We hid our chakra and hid in the trees. We saw Asuma Sensei, Naruto, Lee, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba and Akamaru, and some monk guy. Akamaru was fucking HUGE! "Should we scare them?" Yuki whispered. Me and Neko smiled and nodded.

"I wish Akari was here. I miss her. And Yuki and Neko." Lee looked sad the moment Naruto said Yuki. "Whose Akari? Your girlfriend?" The monk guy asked. I jumped off the tree branch I was standing on. "EWWWWW! HELL NO! HE S MY BROTHER!" I yelled. The monks expression was hilarious I couldn't help but laugh. Yuki and Neko jumped next to me and laughed when they saw his face. "AKARI!" Naruto yelled. I stopped laughing and ran up to him and gave him a big hug. "I missed you, big brother." I mumbled in his neck. "I missed you too, little sister." Naruto said.  
"Akari we still need to go report to Tsunade about our arrival." Yuki said as her and Lee released each other. "I'll see you at home Naruto." I let him go and went to the Hokages office. As we were walking peacefully there I thought of the day Sasuke left us. Sakura followed him, well that's what she told us, but as for me, I was waiting at the gates for him. I wanted him to tell me why he's leaving us, ME, I was his girlfriend and he was my boyfriend you're not suppose to keep secrets from each other no matter what.

_'What are you doing here, Uzumaki.' He never called me that before. I looked down sad and asked. 'Why are you leaving Sasuke?' I was shaking trying to hold back my tears. 'Akari you already know why I'm leaving. You're a smart girl and that one of the many things why I love you, but as long as he is alive we can't be together and I-' 'Have to leave to get stronger and kill him. I know. But I want to know where you're going.' I cut him off. '...Orochimaru...' That was it. I broke down in tears and all he did was walk away._  
"Akari are you ok?" Neko was waving her hand in front of my face. I only nodded cause I was afraid to speak.

* * *

After we left the Hokage we went our separate ways. I went home to see if Naruto was there. And he was so was that monk guy. "Hey Naruto." I smiled from ear to ear. "Akari. This is Sora, Sora this is my amazing twin sister Akari." The monk stared at me. "Take a picture it lasts long dip shit." I glared at him i don't like when people stare, it makes me mad. "Were going training, do you want to come with?" Naruto asked catching my attention. "Sure!" I yelled. Then we left to the training grounds.


	3. Chapter 2

'_Y-you're getting faster Sasuke.' I said trying to catch my breath. I was training with Sasuke today cause we made a deal that if he can beat me then I'd have to be his slave for a month and if I won, which I did, then he would have to be my slave for a month. 'I n-ne-nev-never thought you were this strong and fast.' Said a beaten up Sasuke. Of course I wouldn't beat him up to bad we was my slave now. 'I've trained with Guy sensei to help e become faster; I can't be the weakest and slowest in my team. Coe on lets go get something to eat.' I helped him up and we walked all the way to the B-B-Q shop the Choji likes so much. 'I love you, Akari' I froze and looked at him. He said it. I never thought he would say it out in public where there are a bunch of people looking. Where did that arrogant Uchiha go? People looked. 'I love you too, Sasuke.' He stood on his own, grabbed my hand and kissed me. Why is he doing this when he knows I don't like it when people stare?'_

"Akari? Akari? AKARI?!" Naruto screamed in my face. "What the hell?" I looked around. I guessed I spaced out while watching Naruto and Sora train. "Are you ok? You never spaced out before that was always me." He chuckled. Was he laughing at me?! "I don't know and you don't have to fucking laugh at me dick head." I got up and pushed him, hard. "I wasn't laughing at you. You know I wouldn't ever laugh at you." I was getting furious. _**'Stop. Don't he doesn't need this. People are starting to like him. Don't ruin it on him.' **_I balled my fists tight to where the knuckles are white, I shut my eyes tight, fell on my knees, grabbed my head. "Akari?" Naruto asked as he got up and came towards me. _**"Don't. Get your friend out of here before anything happens."**_ I whispered to him but it wasn't My voice. It was HIS. Naruto left with Sora. _**"**__**You need to tell him the truth. He has a right to know. He is your brother now tell him be fore he does something stupid to get himself killed.**__**" **_He said. He was the reason why people hated me. _**"No! I can't tell him I made a promise to him. I can't break it. Even if he is a traitor."**_ I was shaking. _**"**__**Then you shouldn't make promises that you can't keep! I will make sure that you tell everyone what you did even if it kills us!**__**"**_ And with that I fainted.

I woke up in the hospital with a pounding head. "Oh thank God you woke up!" Neko yelled. I looked at her like she was dumb and then looked at Yuki and…Naruto? "What happened?" I asked groaning. To much noise. "We found you in the training grounds, passed out." Yuki said with worry in her voice and eyes. "Akari what happened to you?" Said a very worried Naruto. "Nothing. Why?" I grabbed my head it was throbbing. "Well your left eye is red and the part that is supposed to be white is black." Neko told me. Damn him. Ugh! "Oh." Was all I could say. I got out of the bed and walked out the hospital. My hair was in my face which probably meant that the nurses took my hair tie out. I ran. I didn't stop. I went to the one place that only me and Sasuke knew of. That's where we went to get away from everyone.

'_Sasuke, where are you taking me?' I giggled he had covered my eyes. 'That's a surprise, love.' I blushed at the nickname he gave me. Then he uncovered my eyes. I gasped and looked around. This place was somewhere in the middle of the forest. The place was covered in all kinds of flowers; there was a mini waterfall and a large pond. 'This place is beautiful.' I wrapped my arms around his neck. He put his hands on my waist and kissed me._

"This place hasn't changed at all." I said to myself. I fell on my knees next to the waterfall and cried. Why did I have to make promises that are hard to keep? "Why are you crying Akari?" I looked up and saw Suigetsu, Jugo, Sasuke, and Karin. "Doesn't matter. Why are you here? You could get caught you know." Sasuke shook his head. "Akari I'm here because of you. You matter to me. Now tell whats wrong." Sasuke said as he knelt down next to me pushing my hair away from my left eye. He stared at it. "He's doing this to you?" I looked down ashamed that I couldn't get better control of him and me. I continued crying. Sasuke pulled me into him. "I'm sorry Akari" He kissed me then I looked at his sharigan and darkness consumed me.


	4. Chapter 3

_Darkness. I was surrounded by nothing but darkness. **'****So you finally came, Akari.****' **The strange strong eerie voice chuckled. 'Who are you?' Then the room slowly lit up. I looked around and I saw…what looked like a man but yet it wasn't a man. He was really tall and skinny, really dark like he was in the shadows but he wasn't, big red and black eyes, sharp looking teeth, long arms and black finger nails. 'WH-what, who are you?' I stuttered. I was freaking out. He laughed. My small body was trembling. **'****My name is Masaru and as for what I am. I'm a demon that dwells within thy body.'** He chuckled. 'M-m-m-my body? Why?! You're the jerk who made my life a living hell and the reason why people are so afraid or me AND why I've been having this blank memories!' I was fuming yet scared. He only laughed at me. His joker like laugh. **'****I see that I have chosen a right host.'** 'Chose?' **'****Yes I chose to seal myself inside of you. Now don't make me regret my decision. And tell no one of me '**_

'_Kari? Kari?' 'Damn Naruto give her some room' Voices. Who did they belong to? 'Open you're eyes' I can't I'm to scared. 'Shhhh I'm right. Just slowly open you're eyes so they wont get hurt.' Who are you? I opened my eyes slowly and carefully. 'Kari!' Naruto yelled and practically jumped on me. 'Ow!' Why was I on the ground? "Oh! Sorry Kari!.' 'What happened?' I sat up holding my head and looked around. Everybody and I mean everybody was looking at me. 'What?!' I snapped. 'Y-you don't re-remember?' Hinata asked. 'No other wise I wouldn't be asking now would I, genius?' I snapped I really hated being stared at and they wont look away. 'Well Kari, we were training with you and you kind of went um…grr.' Naruto said. I looked at Sasuke. 'I went "grr"?' He nodded. I sighed stood up but wobbled a bit. 'What else happened?' I asked kind of afraid to know. 'Well you not only attacked me but mainly went after Sakura, then went after Sasuke. Shikamaru had to use his shadow possession jutsu on you and we managed to knock you out. I'm so sorry sis.' Naruto looked down sad and disappointed with himself for not thinking of a dfferent way to make me normal. 'It's ok. How bout I buy us ramen?' That cheered him up fast. 'Can I come?' Sasuke asked me. I smiled a weak smile. 'Sure.' They both helped me to the Ramen place. _

I woke up with a pounding headache. _**"**__**I see you remember that memory and broke the one rule I had for thee.**__**"**_ 'Yeah I remember that but I trust Sasuke and Naruto so I told them.' _**"**__**Ye a stupid girl. You told your brother that but wont tell him about Sasuke and ye would tell Sasuke that but you wont tell him about Itachi. Ye are stupid.**__**" **_'That's my choice. And how am I suppose to tell my brother about what I did with Sasuke on my training, my team doesn't even know! And as for Sasuke how do I tell him about the truth behind the Uchiha massacre?!' "Your awake?" Karin asked as her, Suigetsu, Jugo, and Sasuke came into the weird cave like room. "No I'm still asleep." I said with venom in my voice. I hated people who hung on Sasuke like whores. Suigetsu and Sasuke chuckled. "Hn" She said. I sat up in the bed I was laying on. "Sorry about that Kari." Sasuke said. "Quite alright just tell me why you did that already." I said kind of irritated that Karin was in here. I'm quite jealous with Sasuke. We recently got back together a year ago. "Truth now." He demanded. "About?" I asked. "Itachi and you." My heart stopped momentarily. "What about Itachi and me?" I asked as if I didn't know anything about him. "Don't play dumb Uzumaki." He shouted.


	5. Chapter 4

I stared at him. "I can't. I'm sorry." I said and looked at my hands like they were the most interesting thing in the world, "And why the hell not?!" He yelled. **"****I warned you about this, but since ye a stubborn girl you didn't listen.****"** I grabbed my head in pain. 'Shut up!' "Why **can't** you tell me?!" I walked up to me gripped y wrists hard and pulled them away from my head. He glared at me. "Because I promised I wouldn't say anything and if he found out that I told both me and Naruto would die." I glared back but with tears running down my cheeks. Apparently that pissed him off ore when he smacked me across the face really hard to where I had a long cut on my face, I wasn't bleeding hard but I was bleeding though. This time both my eyes were black and red. "Why on Earth would you go to Itachi?!" "You think I had a choice?! I was fucking kidnapped!" I growled when his grip tightened around my wrist. He then loosened his grip and told the others to get out. "They want the Kyuubi and Masaru. I managed to escape before they could do anything to me." I whispered and looked back down avoiding his eyes. "Does Naruto know?" he said but this time he didn't say it in a harsh way. "No. I didn't even tell him about you." My eyes went back to normal, how I know is because with those eyes I can see chakra everywhere but with my eyes I see normal. I laid back down and he laid on top of me with his head on my chest. I put my fingers in his soft hair and massaged his head, his breathing slowed down and started to ever so lightly snore. I smiled and kept massaging his head and played with his hair. "I love you" I whispered. He moaned his response I then fell asleep to.

~Neko's pov. ~

I was walking down the streets of Konoha with Yuki. We were searching for Akari. We went to her house but no one was there, we went to the training grounds in hope she was there but we only found Naruto. We asked if he knew where his sister was and he said no he thought she was with us. We searched all over the place but couldn't find her, we then went to Lady Tsunade to see if she seen her but no suck luck. "Can you send out a search party she could have been kidnapped?" I asked worried. She was already kidnapped once during our training she could have been again when she ran out the hospital hours ago. "I'm sorry but I can't, it hasn't been 24 hours yet and she might show up. If she's not here tomorrow at this time then I'll send out a search party." I looked at the clock behind her, it was 2:30. We nodded and left. "I wonder where she could be. I hope she's alright" I said to Yuki. She only nodded. As we were walking we saw Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, and somewhat Shino. He's always wearing something to cover himself with. "Hey Yuki, Neko!" Kiba hollered at us when he spotted us. We waved Hi and walked up to them. "Hey guys. How's everything?" I asked. Its funny how me and Kiba get along because were the exact opposites and people say that cats and dogs hate each other. Of course everyone knew about my ears and tail, I only hid them because they're embarrassing to me. Akari always complained, she said its part of who I am and I shouldn't be embarrassed by it. The next thing I knew was that my hat was taken off of my head; I looked to see who took it. It was Shino and his bugs. He started to walk away with y hat. "HEY THAT'S MINE!" I yelled, and chased after him. I followed him all the way to the forest. He finally stopped. "Can I have my hat back?" I asked. "No," he spoke softly. "Why not?" I crossed my arms and my ears perked up. "Because you're too beautiful to hide yourself." He said. "Says the one with a giant coat and black goggles on." I mumbled. He must have heard me when he started to take his coat and goggles off. I stared wide eyed as a small blush crept across my cheeks. He was absolutely gorgeous. He started to walk up to me and he wrapped his arms around my waist, my hands were on his built chest, then he kissed me. I froze. He was about to pull away till I grabbed the back of his head and kissed back. We separated. "I like no love. I love you Neko, would you be my girlfriend?" He asked. I looked into his dark brown eyes and blushed harder and nodded my head 'yes'.


	6. Chapter 5

~Yuki s Pov.~

When Neko left chased after Shino I was left behind. So I said bye to Kiba and Hinata to walk around. I was staring at my feet and walking the streets, I decided to walk to the park and stay there for a while. When I arrived I saw Neji, TenTen, Lee, and Guy sensei. "Yuki!" Oh no, no, NO! Why did Guy sensei have to see me? Of all people why me?! I looked at him. "Yes Guy sensei?" I asked trying not to sound mean. "Since your back from training why don t you train with us?" I looked at Lee and of course he looked thrilled about the idea. "Sure" I said. "So much youth! Don't you think Lee!?" I sweat dropped. "How about you fight Lee?" I smirked. They all agreed to it. Lee and I got into our fighting stances. "Begin" Guy said. I was just as fast as Lee was without those stupid weights on his ankles. He charged at me but I moved out of the way and kicked him that sent him flying into a nearby tree. He got up and charged at me again but this time I didn t move I punched him really hard in his gut. He fell on his knees and clutched his stomach. "Enough" Guy said. I kneeled down next to him. "Are you ok, Lee? Didn't mean to kick or punch you that hard." He smiled. "I'm alright Yuki!" I smiled back got up and offered my hand to him. "I remember when Lee could beat you, maybe it's because he likes you that he's going easy on you so he won't hurt you." Neji said. "I would hope not. Hehe I like him but that doesn't mean I'd go easy on him." My smiled widen then faded when I realized I just confessed that I liked Lee. I turned really red and did a transportation jutsu to get me the hell out of there. I wound up home so I decided to take a nice long warm shower. After an hour or so I got out of the shower, I got dressed a pair of forest green jama pants and a black tank top I aslo put on white socks, i don't know why but I don't like walking bare foot. I went to my room and grabbed a book, it was called Chosen from the House Of Night series, I then went to my living room and sat on my couch. My mind started to wander to what happened today at the park, I was so embaressed, I hope he doesn't think of me any different I know for a fact that he know what kind of "like" I was talking about even if he didn't Neji or TenTen were bound to tell him. I snapped back to reality when my doorbell rang. I got up, put my book on the table, and went to the door. "Who is it?" I called out. "It's Lee." I tensed and hesitated a bit before I opened the door. "Hey. Come in." I said and moved aside so he can walk in. "Thanks." I closed the door and locked it behind me. "So...What's up? Why'd you come here? I thought you were training with Guy sensei." He shook his head 'no' and sat on my couch. "Want something to eat or drink?" I offered. Again he didn't say anything and shook his head. I was getting nervous so I sat on my couch a little bit away from him. "You like me?" He asked. My face turned red as Neko's clothes and froze. I slowly started to nod my head, I refused to look up at him. I felt the couch sink a little bit by me which made me look up. He sat closer to me and smiled. "Good because I was worried that you didn't share the same feeling and Guy sensei wounldn't be proud of me for asking you if you wanted to be my youthful girlfriend." I sat there wide eyed shocked that he asked me that. I smiled and pretty much yelled 'yes'. He then took my chin between his fingers and pulled me in and kissed me, of course I happily kissed back. We pulled apart and i was redder then before if that was possible.

FF 3 weeks

~Yuki's Pov.~

Akari has been missing for 3 weeks now and Tsunade sent out a search party and still nobody could find her not even the damed ANBU. Sora left a week after she dissapeared because appearntly he had some of the 9-tails chakra sealed inside him by his bastard of a father. We all are worried sick about Akari.

~Akari's Pov.~

I've been with Sasuke and his team for 3 weeks now. I've been feeling ill lately, waking up in the morning throwing up my breakfast and I've missed my period. "Sasuke I think Akari needs to see a doctor. She doesn't look very well." Suigetsu said. "I agree. And there's a nearby village straight ahead." Juugo said with me on his back. I couldn't walk anymore I was to tired. We finally got to the village and Juugo put me down, Sasuke took my hand. "You 3 go find a motel to stay at while I take her to the hospital." They nodded and left. Sasuke took me to the hospital and the nurse put us in a room, the doctor did some tests and came back in the room. "I have news." He said. "Your pregnant." 


	7. Chapter 6

I stared at the doctor like he was stupid. How? Oh yeah, now I remember.

* * *

_Me and Sasuke were sharing a room. Of course there was only one bed. 'I'm going to go take a shower.' I grabbed the clean clothes I had recently bought, which was a pair of black lacy underwear and a matching bra, an orange tank top and a pair of black pants, and I went to the bathroom. I turned the water on warm and got undressed, I stepped into the shower and let the warm water run down my body and through my hair. I reached for my strawberry kiwi body wash but someone beat me to it. I kind of freaked and spun around to fast slipped and almost fell if Sasuke didn't catch me. 'Careful don't want to make too much noise.' He said as he steadied me up but kept both his arms around my waist. 'Why are you in here?' I asked kind of irritated that he just popped into the shower with me. 'I needed a shower to so I thought instead of wasting time why don't I just join you.' He said and kissed me on the lips. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance, I parted my lips for him to slip his tongue into my mouth. I moaned as his hands found their way to my breasts. My hands were tangled in his hair, my back hit the cold wall of the shower as he played with my nipples and massaged my breasts. My hands traveled down his chest to his already erected member, I grabbed it and ever so slowly started to rub it up and down. He broke the kiss gasping. 'D-don't tease m-me.' He growled. I pushed him away a bit and slid down. I licked the tip of it and took him all the way into my mouth, I couldn't fit all of him in other wise I'd be choking. 'A-A-Akari, I'm C-close.' He grabbed the back of my head and made me go faster, I started to suck harder and then he came in my mouth. I swallowed as much as I could cause well there was a lot. 'I need you now.' He growled and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he thrusted fast and hard into me. I moaned loudly and he kissed my hard. The kiss was sloppy but neither of us cared because he was fucking me so fast and so hard I couldn't think straight. 'Oh yes SASUKE!' i moaned loudly, I was sure that the damn village heard me. After a couple more hard thrusts he came inside of me. He pulled out of me, I almost collapsed but thank Kami he held me up. We washed up, got dressed, and went to bed._

* * *

I looked at Sasuke kind of scared to know his reaction. "Well I'll leave you two alone now" Said the doctor and left. Sasuke looked at me and gave me his one of a kind smile that only I was allowed to see. "We have to find some where safe for you to hide and so I can visit you. Once I defeat Itachi I promise we will live as one big family." He put his hand on my belly and kissed me. I smiled at him. "I'll go back to Konoha and stay at the Uchiha compound." I told him. "Ok. We'll leave tomorrow." I nodded and we left the hospital.

FF 3 months

My belly was swollen and I was staying att the Uchiha compound. When I first arrived I was questioned by Tsunade. I told her about how I was with Sasuke and I was having his child but I didn't tell her where he was or that he was going to visit me when he has the chances.


	8. Chapter 7

Naruto was rubbing my swollen belly. I was now 6 months pregnant and BIG. He would talk to it saying how he would get his father back and how he's going to be the next hokage. I had a huge smile on my face, Sasuke did come to visit like he promised but lately he hasn't shown up as much. "I'm gonna go get Ichiruka Ramen. Do you and the baby want any?" I nodded while rubbing my belly. Once Naruto left Neko and Yuki came in, they have their own keys, they walked over and sat next to me. "Naruto went to get us ramen." I said. They nodded but kept quiet. It's been 30 minutes and neither of them said a word. "So...It's a boy. Naruto took me the other day to get it checked out. I'm still thinking of names but its hard." I sighed as they were still silent. They got up. Neko walked to the door and Yuki turned to me. Then poof. Neko wasn't Neko it was Kisame Hoshigaki and Yuki was Itachi Uchiha. My breath caught in my throat and Itachi knocked me out with his sharingan...

* * *

~NARUTO'S POV.~

I was on my way back to Akari with the food. I saw Neko, Shino, Lee and Yuki, they waved 'hi' and ran up to me. "Hey Naru. Whatcha doooooin?" Only Neko and Akari called me that. "Going back to Akari I got us ramen. It seems like she can eat this with out barfing it up. Ha-ha." I told them and held up the bag. "You guys want to come over?" I offered and continued walking. "YOU ACTUALLY PAID FOR IT YOURSELF?!" Yuki yelled in disbelief. "No, I put it on Iruka's tab. Hehe." They all sweat dropped and I rubbed the back of my head. When we finally go to the Uchiha compound and Sasuke's old house where she was staying at, the door was wide open. "Akari? I'm back with the food and some of our friends came by to visit." I said as we walked through the door. She was on the couch when I left her. "Akari? Akari?" I looked all over the house. "Akari?!" Still no answer. "Maybe she went for a walk?" Lee asked. We all went outside and checked the compound. Still no sign of her. When we sat on the front porch Shino noticed a note on the ground.

_'HELP! AKATSUKI HAS ME!'_

I read out loud. We all dashed to Tsunade's office, we didn't bother knocking. "Granny...Akatuski...Has...Akari!" I yelled out of breath. The Uchiha compound was far as hell away from the Hokage tower. "Then go get a team and get her back." She ordered. We left. "So it's us 5 and who?" Yuki stated. "What are you guys up to?" Ino asked. We turned around and saw Asuma's and Kurenai's team. "Were going to search for my sister. The Akatsuki kidnapped her." "Isn't she pregnant?" Choji asked while munching on chips. "Duhh!" "We need a team. So far it's me, Yuki, Shino, Neko, and Lee. Could you guys come with to help?" I asked. Tears running down my cheeks. "Of course we will." Said the Sensei's Just then Yamato and Kakashi showed up. "Were coming with."

* * *

~AKARI'S POV.~

_What happened? **Itachi and Kisame kidnapped ye. **Ugh. Them ass holes. Hopefully the baby is ok. **He's perfectly fine but ye my dear aren't. You see your tided up and in a cold wet cave. That's not good for you or the**_** baby.** I slowly opened my. I saw shadow figure's. When my eye's finally adjusted I saw all the members of the Akatsuki including the leader. "Oh look she's awake, un." Deidara stated. "No shit captain obvious." Venom dripping from my voice. "And feisty too. Only if you weren't pregnant." SLAP. He went flying into the wall. Itachi glared at him. I couldn't help but laugh his face priceless, then Itachi glared at me and I only laughed harder. "You of all people should know I'm not afraid of you. I knew you to long and even then that glared cracked me up." "Did you tell him about that secret?" I shook my head. "That's Sasuke's bitch and baby?" Asked Hidan. I knew them all from the last time I was kidnapped by them. "I'mm not his bitch. And yes I'm with his child and I'm his girlfriend." "Hn" Was he reply. Pein walked up to me. "What would happen to that demon inside of you once you give birth?" I stared at him. _What would happen to you once I give birth to him? Would you stay or go to him? **I would stay inside of you 'cause I chose you as my host and I could go to him but you are much of a better** host._ "Well?" He was getting impatient. "He'd stay in me. Why?" "That's for me to know." "And me to considering that it's inside my body and I'm here while pregnant." He just turned his back towards me and walked away.


	9. Chapter 8

"You do know that me being pregnant, tied up and in a cold wet cave isn't good for me or the baby's health?" I questioned Itachi. Still with that emotionless mask on, I sighed. He walked up to me, cut the rope and helped me stand up. "Is that such a good idea to do that, un?" I gave him the 'What-the-fuck' look. "Oh yeah like I can run and fight you all at once. It's not like I'm pregnant or anything." I replied sarcastically. He glared at me. everyone snickered, I look at Itachi and saw a very, very tiny smile. He grabbed my arm, not roughly or softly either, and led me down a hall. "Where are you taking me?" I asked but followed. He didn't answer, I sighed.

Once we got to a door with the Kenji for 'Vermilion' on it, that was Itachi's ring symbol. 'Hm...Must be his room.' I thought. He led me inside and made me sit down on his bed. He looked around. 'Why is he doing that?' Then he kneeled in front of me and put his hands on my belly, the baby was moving so he felt him kick his hands. "So you haven't thought of a name yet?" He asked. I shook y head. "Nope not yet." He looked like he was in deep thought. "How about I name him after you?" I asked, he looked at me shocked that I would name the baby after him. "I already know that you plan on letting Sasuke kill you, but not without a fight, and I also know the truth behind the massacre. So why not?" He smiled a genuine smile that I haven't seen in years. He laid his head on my belly and the baby kicked his face.

"He's gonna be like Sasuke when he grows up." He said to me. "Oh Kami, I hope not. I don't need another one to protect from rapid fan girls." We laughed. I guess it's a good thing that these walls were sound proof. We sat there in silence for a while till I said. "I'm hungry and was it a good idea to leave that note on the door step?" He shrugged and got up and left, probably to get me something to eat.

~Neko's Pov.~

We were running through the forest jumping from tree to tree but no sign of anything. Akamaru, Kiba, nor I could find her sent. "What's the point of having strong senses if we can't even find her?!" I yelled on top of my lungs. "Cal down, yelling ain't gonna get us anywhere." Yuki said as she put a hand on my right shoulder. I saw the anger in her eyes. She was angry as I was but Naruto...poor Naruto...He was beyond furious. We've been searching for hours, his eyes went red and had slits. 'Must be the Kyubi.' I thought. We continued to run refusing to split up incase we needed each others help since we didn't have any communicators with us. It was getting late because the sun was setting. We then ran into Sasuke.

"Hey Uchiha! I called out to him. Everyone stopped on the tree they landed on but me I jumped down in front of him and his team. "What?" I glared at me. "Ass-Gay were looking for Akari. The damned Akatsuki took her and we need your help," I pointed to him and his team. "Finding her." That pissed him off because he activated his Sharingan. "WHAT?!" Naruto landed next to me still with the Kyubi's eyes. "My. Sister. Was. KIDDNAPPED! Def ass!" Naruto yelled.

I heard a female mumble. "Good now I can have Sasuke all to myself." I guess she thought nobody heard her. My eyes turned to slits, my nails grew longer and my canines grew larger. I was infront of her in a flash grabbing her by her shirt tearing holes in it with my nails. She winced in pain. "Listen here you stupid slut. "I don't care who you are or if Ass-gay needs you on his team. If you ever say anything like that again. I will rip your ugly little head off and shove it so far up your ass." I said darkly and shoved her once I let her go, she stumbled backwards and fell on her ass. I turned around to see everyone looking at me. "Whoo! Go Neko!" Both Lee, Yuki, and Kiba yelled while clapping.

I looked at Sasuke. "Are you gonna help us find her your pregnant woman or not?" I glared at him. He nodded.

~Akari's Pov.~

Itachi ate with me. Then there was a knock at the door and Itachi got up to answer it, he stepped aside to let the masked figure in. "What do you want?" Itachi asked. The masked figure walked up to me. "Hello Akari Uzumaki. I'm-" "Obito Uchiha. I know. So please take off that damned mask." He did. "What do you want?" He pointed at my belly. "My baby?" He nodded. I glared at him. "No. The demon inside me already said he'd stay inside me. You don't need him." He smiled evilly at me. "That's where your wrong.~ You see I need both you and your baby. I can use your and the demon but I can use that baby for other plan." I continued to glare at him. "No. You will not touch my baby or use him in your evil plans. So go to hell you ugly ass hole." He chuckled.

* * *

**Please review. Sorry I made some characters OCC. :P**


	10. Chapter 9

I sat there on Itachi's bed with my arms crossed protectively over my belly. I continued to glare at him. "We need to move out. It seems that both your brothers teamed up to look for you." Obito said. My eyes widened a bit. Obito gave me one more glance, smirked then left the room. "You guys kidnapped me under his orders?" I asked and he nodded. "I can't stay here. It's bad for both me and the baby, you know this." He didn't say anything but stood there by his door looking at the floor. "You're not going to. I have a plan."

~Neko's Pov.~

It was quite between all of us. All that was heard were our feet hitting the trees, the leaves as the wind blows, and occasionally the gravel when it was the open road.

"How do we even know she's alive? She could be dead you know?" Everyone stopped, turned around and glared at the stupid red head. "I know she's alive and I would know when or if my sister is hurt." Naruto said looking in the distance. From what Kari told us is that her and Naruto have this weird connection with each other and they can feel what the other is feeling like emotionally or physically. I put my hand on his shoulder in a comforting way and used my thumb to rub it. "It's getting dark, I think we should camp out here for tonight." I took in my surroundings, the sun was setting and we were covered by trees. We should be safe here for when the Akatsuki come for us.

"Neko?" Sasuke called me towards him. "What Uchiha?" I gave him attitude. I never really liked the arrogant bastard, I only put up with him for Akari. "Did she tell you what the gender of the baby was yet?" He asked. 'Wow Akari can bring the nice Uchiha out.' "No she didn't the day she was kidnapped was the day she went to the hospital to find out." He nodded and looked down. Then glared at the ground, I saw him clench his fists. "I swear if they hurt her in any way I will kill them all, even if they touched her I'll kill them." He looked up his sharingan activated then moments later deactivated them. We were in some other part of the forest alone.

"Lets head back to the others and get some rest while we can." I told him. We walked back to the camp. Naruto, Yuki, Shino, And Lee were talking with that Suigetsu guy while Red was sulking. "Were waking up early Naruto so you better eat, drink, then go straight to bed 'cause you are hard to wake up." Yuki told him. "Better than waking Akari." Lee said. "True, true." We all agreed. The last time I woke her up I got stuff thrown at me and Yuki got punched in the face. I don't even want to think about what Naruto went through if he ever woke her up. After a little while we all went to bed. But we were taking turns watching out for anything and Sasuke volunteered first.

The next morning we all woke up...Except Naruto. I sighed. "I knew this would happen. I even told him to go to bed early." Yuki said as we all looked at the snoring Naruto. "I got it." I turned around grabbed the bucket and went to the nearby stream. I filled it up and walked back, once I got there everyone looked at me as I stood over Naruto with the bucket filled with freezing cold water and dumped in on him. "AHHHHHH!" He leapt up screaming. Me, Yuki, and Suigetsu were dying laughing. "Such a manly scream Naruto." I commented. He turned a bright red color and mumbled a shut up.

We were jumping from tree to tree. 'I hope we're going the right way.' I looked around and saw something. "Hey guys wait!" I shouted. I went towards the thing I saw. Once I got a closer look it was Akari in the Akatsuki cloak. "AKARI!" I shouted. She jumped and turned around. Her eyes wide and this big grin on her face. "You guys found me." She sounded happy. "Why are you wearing that?" Naruto asked. "Itachi gave it to me since I didn't have mine and it was getting cold for me." She said.

~Akari's Pov.~

I looked at Sasuke, he glared at the cloak and his sharingan activated at the mention of Itachi's name. "So _He's_ here?" So much hatred was put through that sentence. I looked down. If only he knew the truth. I shook my head. "No they left awhile ago." Lee looked at me. "They?" He asked I nodded. "Yup, him and his partner Kisame." "Why did they leave you out here?" Shino asked. "Not here. I'll explain everything once we get some where far from here." I told them kind with panick in my voice.

"Alright but take that off sis. We don't need others attacking us thinking your one of them." Naruto said taking off his jacket. I took off mine and heard a gasp. "What?" I asked worried. Yuki pointed at my belly. "You got bigger." She replied. I sweat dropped and told her, "Well no duh silly. I'm only gonna get bigger. I just found out that the doctor miscalculated." I told them as I Put on Naruto's Jacket. "What do you mean?" Sasuke asked me as he walked up to me and put his hand on my stomach. "Twins." I held up two fingers and had a huge grin on my face. He smiled that rare smile that I could call mine. "What are they?" He asked. "Boys." I told him. "We better get going." Neko said. We agreed and started heading back.

"Your not coming back to the village are you?" I whispered to Sasuke. He shook his 'No'. My heart sank. I nodded. "I will come back soon and we will raise our children together as a family. I promise." He told me as he linked our pinkies together.

* * *

_Me and Sasuke were playing at the compound together. Laughing and chasing each other. 'Sasuke?' I asked him kind of nervous. 'Yes, Kari?' He grabbed my hand as we stopped and layed on the grass in his back yard. 'Do you think we will always be friends like this in the future?' He tightened his grip. 'I hope so.' He looked at me and smiled. 'I don't want to lose my best friend to anything.' He brought our pinkies together. 'I pinky swear.' I smiled and giggled a bit. 'Why did you want to be friends with me when no one else did?' I asked scared he'll hate me for asking. 'Because you're different. Special.' I smiled and rolled on top of him and hugged him. 'Thank you.' He hugged back and said. 'Your welcome.'_

* * *

"AKARI?!" I saw a hand waving in front of my face so I grabbed it and held it. "What?" "Were here. Damn you need to stop spacing out sis." Naruto told me. I turned around and saw Sasuke in the trees, I went up to him. He hugged me and gave me a quick kiss. "I love you." He whispered in my ear. "I love you, too." And with that he was gone.

We walked through the village and of course people were staring at me again. "Naruto make them stop." I whispered and grabbed his hand. "Just try to ignore them. Alright?" I nodded and kept on walking. Once we arrived to Tsunades office she ordered me to the hospital.


End file.
